


please dont look at me

by orphan_account



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: F/M, First person writing, its straight and im ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sub-par porn





	

i stared at myself in the mirror, half-naked. all i had on was my undergarments. i was pretty much just admiring at myself; damn, i looked good.

i caught a glance of adams standing in the slightly ajar doorway, gawking. i turned around, facing him.

“well, someone must be liking what he sees.” i said, swinging the door open. adams immediately flushed up, hiding his face.

“sorry — i’m so sorry. i — i just saw you there, and —“ he fumbled over his words, trying to find an excuse.

before he could continue, i inched closer to him, running my hand down his torso. “what, was i wrong?”

adams was bright red. “n—no, i mean — you’re — you’re really pretty i’m sorry—“

i grinned at him, pulling his hands away from his face. i leaned against him, staring into his icy blue eyes. he bit his lip, completely embarassed.

“well hey, why not take the chance?” i leaned in and kissed him. his reaction was slow, taken aback at the unexpected kiss. i soon broke it apart before tugging him into the bedroom, clicking the door shut behind us.

adams reached his hand out toward me, but then recoiled back.

“no, come on. do what you want.” i said.

adams gave out a short huff before moving in, closing me against the wall. he tilted my chin up and kissed me roughly. i moved my hands down his body before stroking at the growing boner in his pants.

his hands were oddly soft against my body as he held my side with one hand, the other against the wall, locking me in. i responded eagerly, arching my body toward his. i fumbled one hand, trying to undo his pants, the other hand tangled through his hair.

eventually, adams broke off. “let me — let me help you.” he quickly undid his pants before returning to kissing me. i got my hand into his underwear and began giving his dick long, slow strokes. he broke off the kiss, again, but this time taking to trailing kisses and hickeys down my neck.

he sucked hard at the base of my neck, eliciting a moan from me. he moved his hand down from my side, sliding down into my underwear. soon he was rubbing slowly at my clit, making me get wetter and even more turned on.

i stopped him, gently pushing him away. “it’s not fair that you still have all your clothes on.” i said, moving toward him. i gripped the bottom of adams’ shirt hem and pulled it up. he helped, pulling it off the rest of the way.

next, he pulled down his pants. now i could clearly see his boner straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. after he finished taking off his pants, i pushed him down onto my bed and subsequently sat on his crotch. i could feel his dick, hard and hot and pressing against my own arousal.

i ground down against him. he clenched his hands against the fabric of my bedsheets, rolling his hips back up to meet my movements. i leaned down over him, leaving kisses and bites all over his neck.

“you’re just loving this, aren’t you?”

all he could do in reply was let out a long moan. i hadn’t let up grinding on him, and it was practically driving him up the wall.

i eventually let up on him. i slid off of him then pulled his underwear off. his boner finally sprung free. precum was beading at the top. i ran my thumb over the tip of his cock. adams shuddered in response.

i moved my head down, slowly taking his dick into my mouth. i moved my tongue along the bottom of his cock. i bobbed my head, coating his dick in saliva. i moved my hand along with it, jerking him off as i went down on him.

“i — i’m —“

i stopped before adams could even finish his statement.

“nuh-uh, not fair for you to come so soon before me.”

i sat up so i could pull off my underwear. gods, i could see a wet spot on them from how long i’d been wearing them. i tossed them aside, off the bed.

i moved back onto adams’ lap. he was still laid back, relishing in the attention. once i moved, however, he propped himself up onto his elbows. i was kneeling above him, almost directly above his dick. he took ahold of it, guiding it toward my own wet pussy. once he had it right below me, i slowly slid down onto it.

for a minute i sat there, getting used to the full feeling. after that, i knelt up a bit, and adams started moving. he thrust up, meeting my hips, making me gasp.

and then i gave up writing this because i got too embarassed

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt work on this any more after the last sentence and i gave up


End file.
